


A bit too tight

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Fat John, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, Weight Gain, fat kink, holiday gaining, mentions of feeding, too tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request~</p><p>can you please write about a fat john trying to put his clothes on but theyre just too small and hes just really really embarrassed about it? (idk if youre doing requests rn so if you arent then dont worry about this)</p><p>I honestly don't know when this was sent so sorry if it's been like a year or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit too tight

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hasn't died. 
> 
> Decided to honor my birthday with a fat john fic cause they're my favourite

John stood in his room. He was currently trying to squeeze on a pair of jeans that he had purchased from just the fall before. Over winter Dave came into town and decided every night they'd go out for dinner to eat. Dave also liked buying John different treats on dates and John loved eating them. Over the holidays, it was a similar situation. John would go to his father's and eat lots of Christmas treats with Dave, along with other rich foods. To stay warm, John wore sweats and other cloth pants to keep his legs nice and toasty. 

John was a tad embarrassed honestly. He hadn't thought that he gained that much weight while dating Dave. Even though they went out to eat a lot, and Dave often encouraged John to indulge himself, he didn't think he was gaining so much.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise, honestly. John had always been chubby, but now he noticed he was a lot softer than before. His belly was significantly wider and doughy, his thighs rubbed together and stretched out the legs of his jeans to the max. His jeans refused to button up, no matter how much of his gut he would suck in. His cheeks were stained red from trying for a good ten minutes to get them on and buttoned, just thankful Dave was out, presumably to get more sugary goods. 

John decided to try on one of his older tee shirts. He knew the results would most likely be the same, but he had a small hope it would fit. Once he got it over his head, he found a surprising discovery. The tee shirt couldn't get past his navel, but the upper part clung to his fat chest, making it look like he had boobs. He grumbled and pulled off the shirt, his cheeks burning red. 

He sat down in his jeans, blushing quite a bit when he heard a loud ripping sound go through the room and felt a surprising amount of space free up in the seat of his pants. One chubby hand went to go feel what happened and found quite the rip in his jeans, right down the middle. Needless to say, he got rid of the jeans and shirt before Dave got home, put on some fitting clothes, and refused to tell the other man why they had to go shopping for clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions or requests? Send to my tumblr  
> Knight-of-heart-and-breath


End file.
